


Surprise in the shower

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno was about to sneak into Nino's shower. And then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Nino-san~ This is half of your present. XD

****

"Ah ha! Once again I beat you~" Nino cheered as he pranced around the living room, his pouting boyfriend staring at the screen.

  
"For the thirtieth time in a row too..." Ohno sighed as he laid his back on the sofa.

  
"You are such an idiot, Oh-chan!" Nino teased as he sat beside him, "it's okay though- I still love you~" Ohno grinned and cuddled with his boyfriend fondly on the couch. Nino nuzzled his nose into Ohno's neck.

  
"Oh-chan, you smell like fish out of the sea," Nino complained, "get a shower."

  
"Mmmm... don't wanna. I want to cuddle, Kazu. It's been a long day after fishing out at sea..." Ohno replied and wrapped his arms around Nino in a tight hug.

  
"Gahh but I don't want to smell like fish!" Nino rebutted, "now let me go so I can have a shower! You can shower later."

  
Ohno sighed and let go of his lover, who smacked him playfully on the head.

  
"Dirty old man," he joked before skipping off to take a shower. Ohno was left on the couch alone with the television screen. He was about to flip the channel when it occurred to him what Nino had called him.

  
_"Dirty old man..."_   


  
"Oh... I see what he's getting at..." Ohno grinned. He switched off the television and strode quickly over to their bedroom.

He could hear Nino sigh in bliss as he heard the shower turn on. He could hear the shower rain down jets of water on Nino's body. And he could almost imagine Nino in the shower right now- running his hand through his wet hair, his stubby fingers on his hamburger hands running over his entire body as he soaped himself clean, the water droplets staying in his hair and on his luscious lips...

  
Ohno stripped himself quickly in the bedroom and entered the bathroom, drawing the shower curtains aside. Nino looked up in complete surprise as he watched his boyfriend rake his eyes up and down his naked body.

  
"Oh-chan...." Nino began. Ohno grinned.

  
"I'll show you what kind of a dirty old man I can be," Ohno growled seductively as he stepped into the shower, his arm ready to pin Nino against the bathroom wall.

  
The moment his body came in contact with the water, he shrieked and jumped out of the shower cubicle again, sending Nino into fits of laughter.

  
"Kazu! WHY SO COLD?!" Ohno complained.

  
"What? Have you forgotten that I like taking ice cold showers?" Nino replied brattily as he continued his shower, "plus, in a weather like this it's more appropriate to bathe yourself with cold water, unlike your steaming hot showers."

  
"You can be such a tease sometimes, Kazu..." Ohno sighed as he stared at Nino showering in front of him.

  
"Well, you can do what you want with me, but you'll have to endure the ice cold showers if you do want that..." Nino teased as he continued his shower, rinsing out the shampoo from his hair. Seeing that his plan had failed, Ohno shuffled slowly out of the bathroom door and wore his pants back, waiting for Nino to finish. When Nino stepped out of the shower in his bathrobe, grinning mischievously like a Cheshire cat, Ohno took his towel and headed for the bathroom.

  
"Nice try, Oh-chan, but I guess you'll have to wait till later, then..." Nino sang, giving him a playful peck on the lips and a seductive wink before shoving him into the bathroom. Ohno sighed. He would really have to finish that shower. And fast.  Those thoughts of Nino lying down on the bed, close to naked and waiting for him with his cute butt definitely would not make his shower any time longer than a couple of minutes.


End file.
